justdancefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Despacito
|artist = Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee |year = 2017 |mode = Grupo de Baile |dg = / / / |pc =Amarillo Dorado/Fucsia/Morado Oscuro/Azure |gc =Indigo/Morado/Naranja Brillante/Verde Menta |nogm = 3 |lc = Viridian}}"Despacito" por Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee aparece en . Apariencia de los Bailarines Clásico La rutina clásica consiste en dos hombres (P1 y P3) y dos mujeres (P2 y P4). Durante los coros, los bailarines tienen un ligero efecto nocturno. J1 J1 es un hombre con pelo corto y barba negra. Viste un trilby rosa con ribete amarillo, gafas de sol cuadradas, una camiseta sin mangas amarilla, un brazalete fucsia en la muñeca izquierda, un guante de añil, pantalones cortos de color púrpura oscuro, calcetines cortos de color fucsia y zapatos de color azul cobalto con cordones de color púrpura oscuro y suelas blancas. J2 J2 es una mujer con cabello negro en dos moños atados con cordones rosas. Lleva gafas de sol redondas, un chaleco de mezclilla, un collar negro y dorado, un sujetador fucsia, dos pulseras en la muñeca izquierda (una azul y una fucsia), un guante morado y sandalias de color púrpura oscuro. J3 J3 es un hombre con el pelo corto y negro. Viste una gorra invertida azul claro, gafas de sol cuadradas, un collar negro, una camiseta fucsia de cuello bajo, brazaletes de cuero marrón en la muñeca izquierda, un guante naranja, pantalones azul oscuro y zapatos amarillos con cordones y suelas fucsia. J4 J4 es una mujer con cabello negro en dos rastas y pequeños arcos verde menta. Lleva gafas de sol redondas, un top amarillo con flecos en la parte inferior, un brazalete fucsia en el antebrazo izquierdo y otras pulseras amarillas y fucsias en la muñeca izquierda, un guante verde menta, un par de pantalones cortos de mezclilla y sandalias de color púrpura oscuro. Despacito_coach_1_big.png|J1 Despacito_coach_2_big.png|J2 Despacito_coach_3_big.png|J3 Despacito_coach_4_big.png|J4 Versión Extrema El bailarín es un hombre. Viste una boina azul cielo, una chaqueta de cuero negro, una camisa con botones rojos, collares de oro y un pendiente de oro, pantalones azul cielo y zapatos negros. Él también tiene una cadena de oro en sus pantalones. Fondo Clásico La rutina tiene lugar en una calle de la ciudad latina durante una celebración, muy parecida a Cuba. Hay cintas y confeti cayendo alrededor del escenario. También hay edificios de diferentes colores de estilo antiguo. Los coches retro conducen por la carretera. En el estribillo, la hora del día cambia a la noche. Más lejos en el fondo es una playa. Versión Extrema El fondo para la rutina alternativa usa las mismas plantillas que el modo clásico. La única diferencia es que las pantallas de colores lo filtran. Los filtros son principalmente de color rosa, amarillo y azul. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en esta rutina: Movimiento de Gold 1: Gire el brazo derecho hacia la derecha. Movimiento de Gold 2: Levanta los antebrazos mientras tomas de la mano. Gold Move 3: Pon tu mano izquierda en tu cabeza y tu mano derecha en tu pie. Despacito gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Despacito gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Despacito gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 DespacitoGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game DespacitoGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game DespacitoGM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Versión extrema Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina extrema: Movimientos de Gold 1 y 3: Golpea el aire hacia la derecha con ambas manos mientras levantas la pierna izquierda. Movimiento de Gold 2: Golpea el aire a tu izquierda con las dos manos dos veces. Despacitoalt_gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 y 3 Despacitoalt_gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 y 3 in-game Despacitoalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Despacitoalt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''Despacito'' es la segunda canción por Daddy Yankee en la serie. *Daddy Yankee está acreditado con "and" en vez de "featuring". *La versión limpia de la canción es usada, esto significa que "de peligro" (de "Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro") es reemplazado con "ser tu ritmo". En adición, "gritos", el cual se refiere a gemidos, "bang bang" (de"Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang bang", el cual se refiere a los genitales masculinos), "pieza", (de la linea Es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas pero pa montarlo aqui tengo la pieza), y la linea entera "Hasta que las olas griten '¡ay, bendito!'" están censurados. ** Sin embargo, "bang bang" también es censurado en la linea "Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang bang". ** Aunque "gritos" está censurado, la última parte que se canta "Hasta provocar tus gritos" no está censurado. ** Esta es la quinta canción en tener una palabra que no está en el idioma inglés censurada, luego de María, Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Daddy y Chantaje. *** Sin embargo, en vez de mostrar "..." para cada palabra que está censurada, solo aparece una vez. * J4 tiene un cabello similar al del J2 de la versión alternativa de Worth It,y tambien de la J4 de Scream & Shout Galería Archivos de Juego Despacito.jpg|''Despacito'' Despacitoalt cover generic.jpg|''Despacito'' (Extreme Version) Despacito cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Despacitoalt cover_albumcoach.png|Extreme Version's album coach Despacito banner bkg.png|Classic's menu banner Despacitoalt banner bkg.png|Extreme Version's menu banner Despacito_Albumbkg.png|Classic's album background SE8E41_22139d3b_14.png|Extreme's album background Despacito_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover 825.png|Classic (P4)'s avatar Despacitoalt p1 ava.png|Extreme Version's avatar Despacito pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) DespacitoALT_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Despacito menu.png|''Despacito'' on the menu DespacitoLoading.png|Classic's loading screen DespacitoCoachSelect.png|Classic's coach selection screen Despacitoalt_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu DespacitoUnlock1.PNG DespacitoUnlock2.PNG Promotional Images Despacito teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://vk.com/wall-91671333_7734 (Translation: "It’s way more interesting to watch domino falling slooowly.") Despacito promo coach 1.png|Promotional coach B7830A73-E9EB-4B3B-8CB4-C7517AD7F52C.png| notification 1 Chantaje despacito jdnow notification.jpg| notification 2 (along with (Chantaje) DespacitoJustDanceNowAnnouncement.gif| announcement on Facebook Behind the Scenes :For the complete Behind the Scenes video, see File:Despacito - Behind the Scenes (US). DespacitoBTS1.png|Behind the scenes 1 DespacitoBTS2.png|Behind the scenes 2 DespacitoBTS3.png|Behind the scenes 3 florian-salomez-despacito-concept-art-flo.jpg|Concept Art caroline-hirbec-despacito-caro.jpg DespacitoALT_BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes (Alternate) Beta Elements ‏‏Despacito beta p3 p4.JPG|P3 and P4’s Beta color schemes Final.JPG|Beta Comparison Others Despacito thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (UK) Despacito thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube preview thumbnail (US) Despacito_Extreme_BACKGROUND.png|Extreme Version’s background Despacito preview comp.png|Graphics comparision in the preview gameplays Despacitoalt jdnow background glitch.jpeg|Extreme Version's background glitch in Videos Video Musical Oficial Luis Fonsi - Despacito ft. Daddy Yankee http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcTjn5NWLeQ&t=29s Teasers Despacito - Gameplay Teaser (US) Despacito - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Despacito (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Despacito (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays '''Classic Despacito - Just Dance 2018 File:Despacito - Just Dance 2018 Wii Despacito - Just Dance Now 'Extreme Version' Despacito (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2018 File:Despacito - Alternate Just Dance 2018 Wii Despacito (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Extractions Despacito - Just Dance Now Extraction Referencias Navegación en:Despacitopt-br:Despacitotr:Despacito Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones por Daddy Yankee Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Español Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Versiones Limpias Categoría:Canciones Acortadas Categoría:Grupos de Baile Categoría:Grupos de Baile de Género Mixto Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Cuartetos Categoría:Canciones con rutinas extremas Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones por Luis Fonsi